The knowledge of the degree of capacity utilization is important for the efficiency of communication links, in particular, in the case of satellite communication links. Presently, geostationary satellites frequency capacity fill rate analyses are carried out manually. These manual analyses are carried out from a base station where the antennas are moved manually and the digital spectrum analyzer is managed by a person controlling the analysis with a computer. This manual solution is time consuming and in the case of Ku-band visible geostationary orbit arc from a station, e.g. from a station situated in Toulouse, France, the analysis is performed in a 4.5 months time frame with one antenna and one full-time operator.
The main drawback of this manual analysis is that in the case of a study covering analyses of communication links from several satellites, at the end of the whole study, the analysis of the first satellite pointed was probably not accurate anymore. Due to this time-consuming process the analyses could not be performed on a regular basis, giving the results a lower level of interest and less value.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a frequency capacity fill rate analyzing system that allows analyzing the frequency capacity fill rate of wireless communication links faster in order to obtain a more real time information that can be trusted more and that more accurately characterizes the actual conditions than the results obtained with the prior art manual process. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of automatically analyzing the frequency capacity fill rate of a predefined communication link that allows such more real time information.